Kissing Death
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Two years after losing Zack and Aerith, the grief is still there for Cloud. He imagines them dancing in the church with a broken heart. But when he feels Zack's touch against his lips, he questions his sanity. Zack x Cloud! Lemon/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

****Title: Kissing Death****

**Summary:** _It has been two years since the death of Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough. Cloud comforts himself by visiting the church and imagining the two of them dancing with one another whilst dreaming about being touched by Zack once more, however, when he hears Zack call out his name one visit, he begins to question his sanity._

**Pairing:** Zack x Cloud

**Setting:** Advent Children, but before any of the events in the film happened.

**Type:** Chaptered

**Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. The plot line for the story though, belongs to myself.**

* * *

><p><em>'You'll be…my living legacy'<em>

Cloud flinched as he heard those words enter his mind once more. His constant headache never left him when he was alone in Aerith's church. He was sat on one of the dusty wooden benches that was closest to the small little patch of flowers that he knew Aerith used sit by and take care of daily, he missed her; he missed _him_.

His best friend was the bravest person he had known and Cloud had come to idolize him in almost every way that he could think of almost _becoming _him a few years ago. The tall black haired man that had so fearlessly protected him, risking his life to make sure that Cloud would be safe, had meant the world to Cloud.

_'So what are you going to do once we get to Midgar?' _Cloud hissed and put his hands on the sides of his head, covering his ears as he tried to block his voice out, tears stinging his eyes.

_'We're friends, right?'_ The blonde bit down hard on his bottom lip as he removed his hands, knowing it was useless to block his voice out as it always managed to penetrate his mind either way. He looked up slowly as he felt a warm hand gently cup around his muscular arm and smiled weakly at the black haired woman before him, her beautiful brown eyes glistening with sympathy.

"I thought I would find you here," she whispered with a kind smile as she sat next to him on the bench.

"Tifa," Cloud stared at her blankly as she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, her lips still pulled up in a smile as she leaned on his side a bit.

"Denzel has been asking for you," Tifa stated and then swiftly stood up in front of him with her hands gently placed on her hips, "so stop dilly dallying around here and come with me," she chuckled but Cloud couldn't laugh back, he couldn't even find the strength to smile at her again and he stood up feeling disconnected from his body as he peered over his shoulder at the flower patch whilst he followed Tifa outside. His heart skipping a few beats as he saw Zack and Aerith twirling around in a repetitive circle on the flowers. They were laughing with one another and Cloud saw Zack's lips place a kiss on her forehead before spinning them around again as they danced silently. It wasn't the first time that Cloud had seen them dancing, in fact he had seen them dancing on that flower bed ever since they had died and Cloud always thought it was something his mind did to make him a lot more comfortable with the situation as when they were dancing…they were smiling like they used to do.

"What are you looking at?" Tifa's voice startled him and he quickly swiveled his head back to face her clearing his voice as he did so.

"Nothing," he mumbled as his eyes fell to the wooden floor of the church with a slight sadness washing over him again as Zack's face reappeared as a short moving image in his head.

"You worry me Cloud," Tifa whispered and rubbed her face with her hand, grabbing a hold of Cloud's wrist softly and tugging him so that he continued to follow her all the way back to her bar.

"Cloud!" the forever-hyperactive treasure seeker jumped down from one of the bar stools and bounded over to Cloud who just gave her an empty stare, "wow I can feel the depression waves from here!" she exclaimed and threw her arms up in the air before turning around and walking back to her stool.

"Denzel's upstairs," Tifa whispered to him and she made sure nobody was looking before she placed a friendly kiss on Cloud's cheek trying to cheer him up and it seemed to work as she saw a small smile appear on the blonde's lips.

"Thank you," he replied quietly as he walked passed her and climbed up the stairs quickly, taking two steps at a time.

"Cloud?" the brunette boy came wandering out of his bedroom rubbing his eyes with his small fists as if he had just woken up, which Cloud figured was the case as he saw that Denzel was still wrapped up in a small dark blue blanket.

Cloud had found that Denzel was one of the only people (apart from Tifa and his illusions of Zack and Aerith) to make him smile freely, Denzel just had such a comforting aura around him and Cloud could see himself buried in the boy's eyes.

"Hey, did you just wake up?" Cloud asked as he knelt down in front of him so that they were eye level.

"Yeah, I fell asleep after watching a film," Denzel giggled and shivered a little as a breeze came creeping into the small area where Tifa would count her takings that she had gotten at the end of each day, "did you go to see Zack again?" he asked and Cloud's heart jerked awkwardly at the name.

"Tifa said you were asking for me," Cloud chose to ignore what Denzel had asked and stood up straight as he followed the boy back into where he had been sleeping previously. The blonde's mako influenced eyes scanned over the small clutter of books and cushions that were placed on the floor right beside the long brown couch that was pushed up against the wooden wall of the office room where Denzel had obviously been sleeping.

"I just had a nightmare," Denzel muttered as he tightened the blanket around his small body, "they leave when you're around though," he smiled up at Cloud who smiled back, his hand reaching out and ruffling the boys thick brown hair.

"So you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?" Cloud asked as Denzel climbed up onto the sofa and buried his face against the cushion, his small hands gripping his blanket.

"Yes," Denzel nodded and stretched his hand out to Cloud wanting to have the older male hold it whilst he feel asleep and he automatically felt safer as Cloud gently curved his fingers around his.

"Sleep well Denzel," Cloud perched himself on the floor beside the already fast asleep child and allowed his back to rest upon the couch comfortably, his hand still grasping Denzel's and he couldn't help but wonder how the simple innocence of a child had managed to calm his emotions in a matter of seconds.

When he had been traveling with Zack, he had also felt as if he was at complete ease, the way the raven would pass a random joke or just simply greet Cloud with a smile was enough for Cloud to feel as if nothing bad would happen, that opinion changed on the day that Zack had died.

The rain had been pelting down heavily onto them as they spoke to each other for the last time, though Cloud knew what was going to happen, he couldn't help but notice the small smile on Zack's face as a mixture of his blood and rain trickled down his face, the tone of his voice also seemed oblivious as to what was happening.

_'You told me to live, Zack, how do I do that?' _Cloud huddled his knees closer to his chest as he stared at the wooden wall in front of him. '_After everything we went through…why did it have to end so suddenly?'_

He had been such an inspiration to Cloud; he had wanted to be just like him so that he and Zack would be able to do missions together…anything so that they could have more time together. But now he found himself visiting the one place that brought back the memories in the first place religiously, he felt as if he was stuck in an ever lasting nightmare and he wouldn't ever wake up from it unless what was so horrifically taken from him, was given back to him. Cloud used the church to live on his hallucinations of the SOLDIER and his friend Aerith; he just wanted to see them…_him_ one last time.

* * *

><p><em>So...quiet <em>why was his body tingling with such a sensation? He could hear bubbling…_feel_ bubbles curving around his ears and against his skin but he couldn't move…why couldn't he move? Where was Zack?

Cloud hissed as he just about managed to open his eyes, not able to do much else and felt a course of panic strike through him. He was in a tank though he would actually use the words 'giant test tube' as a better way to describe his new prison, his heart hammered in his chest as he tried to force himself to move. Surely he could smash the glass by kicking it with his boots?

His eyes felt heavy as if he could fall back to sleep right there and then, his mind kept on blanking out pieces of information he was trying to receive, one question though, kept dancing in both his frantically beating heart and barely working mind.

_Is Zack safe?_

His heart gave a horrible lurch as he thought about the prospect that Hojo had done something horrible to him, Zack had told him about the many times that the professor had tried to examine him many times almost as if he was trying to find out the secrets of how SOLDIER's worked. Cloud could recall feeling angered by this, he didn't want anybody to hurt Zack…nobody to take him from him and of course he knew that it was a selfish thought seen as though Zack didn't _belong_ to him, but Zack had been there like nobody else had before in his entire life.

_Zack, Zack, Zack._

Cloud could barely see anything through the green vision he was seeing, everything was blurry but he could still make out the tall, black haired…almost dancing shape outside of his prison. The sound of somebody knocking penetrated his ears and muffled shouting followed.

"-oud!"

_Oud?_

"Cloud!"

_Zack!_

It was then that he felt the water rushing away from his body, his ears finally free from the deafening pressure of it and he collapsed against a steady wall of muscle.

"Cloud," his mind blanked out once more but he could still feel his heart racing, "thank Gaia you're alright," soft moist lips came down on his forehead, if he was able to, he knew he would have curled into Zack's body at that very moment.

"Well…more alright than you were in that thing anyway," a beautiful sound was breathed into his ears, his SOLDIER was laughing, he was happy…he was safe. Leather clad hands cupped his face and he was dragged onto Zack's lap, "comatose," that horrific word rang alarm bells in Cloud's mind.

_Co-ma-tose?_ His mind was beginning to break up and he could literally feel his heart punching at his chest in fright, he didn't want to blank out, he wanted to at least know what was going on.

"I'll get us out of here Cloud, I promise I wont let them get you, I swear," those precious lips returned to him, but this time to his own lifeless lips igniting a small fire in the pit of Cloud's stomach.

_Zack! Zack, please help me, please, I don't want…want…want what?_

* * *

><p>That was his last memory before he completely lost the ability to keep his focus due to his vast amount of mako poisoning, the feeling of that human's lips against his, the fire in his belly, the frantic panic of losing himself in his own mind.<p>

Swallowing deeply, Cloud slowly let go of Denzel's hand and tip-toed out of the room so he wouldn't wake him, intending to make his way back to Aerith's church if it hadn't been, however, for Tifa walking up the stairs at the same time he was leaving and he sighed to himself.

"He's asleep?" Tifa titled her head with a pleasant smile across her beautiful face and Cloud nodded silently as usual, saddening Tifa inside, "good because I think _you_ could do with some proper sleep as well, you never sleep now," she whispered the last part as memories of Cloud's heartbroken screams flashed through her mind. She had been woken up on more than several occasions to the sound of Cloud screaming in his sleep in utter terror as he suffered in his nightmares. At first hearing him screaming, she had immediately told herself that Cloud was being attacked and she'd leapt from her bed prepared to save him but what she had been faced with was possibly _worse_ than finding an intruder in Cloud's room. The blonde had been violently thrashing from side to side in his bed as if he was possessed by a demon, sweat covering his face and his hands fisting the mattress covers as he arched his back, calling out the only name Tifa had heard him whisper since he had returned to her.

"I don't want to sleep," Cloud muttered, "I'm not even tired," he added with a somewhat forceful tone and turned his head away from Tifa as he saw the disappointment flood her chocolate brown eyes.

"Fine, just…remember that it's been two years," Tifa sighed and walked passed him so she could enter her bedroom.

_I know. I just don't want to forget._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is the first chapter for all of you guys! Yeah, it's a little depressing, but I promise you that this fanfiction gets better! It does have its happy points a bit later on. But I really wanted to focus on how much Cloud thinks about Zack and how he felt about his best friendhero/lover. I really hope you guys like this because I worked really hard on it and I hope you'll be able to be kind enough to leave a comment?**


	2. Chapter 2

- **Pairing : – **Zack x Cloud  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai **which means that it contains **boy-boy love,** between Zack and Cloud from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong>Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't a particularly warm morning, nor was it a cold one but it was just the right temperature for Cloud to start his deliveries. As usual he was up far too early for his own good and was already dressed in a dark blue shirt and black jeans, his neck decorated with a black and white chequered bandana, which had been a gift from his late mother.<p>

He grabbed his delivery bag in silence and straddled the Fenrir, which was purring gently like a cheetah waiting for its prey as it waited it's master's orders.

Although most of Midgar would be asleep, Cloud always made sure he got his deliveries done by the time seven thirty came around so he could have the rest of the day off. Tifa always said he worked too hard, little did she know that he only worked hard to distract himself for a few hours from thinking about Zack or Aerith.

Running his hands over the Fenrir in adoration he turned the key in the ignition brining life to his beloved motorcycle and left the garage of his home. He closed his eyes for just a second to take in how soft the gentle wind felt against his pale skin and smiled slightly as he imagined Zack's gentle touch against his cheek.

_No! Don't think about it!_ Cloud's eyes snapped open and he swerved to avoid crashing into a parked pick-up truck.

"Sector Nine, four zero two," Cloud noted the address of his first delivery to pull himself back into what he was supposed to be doing in the first place, sighing a little as Sector Nine was possibly his least favourite place, apart from Gongaga, to deliver as most of the residents of the Sector were both extremely wealthy and overly arrogant about it.

Approaching the house caused irritation to flush as he saw how large the house was and how expensive all _five_ vehicles sitting in the owner's drive way were.

* * *

><p><em>Ha-ha, being rich means nothing if nobody likes you Cloud!<em>

Cloud whimpered slightly as he parked the Fenrir and rubbed his temples, trying to block out his memories before he collapsed again, which he had done on several occasions through feeling overly stressed with what had happened in his past and had terrified Tifa and Denzel one day when they arrived home from grocery shopping to find him on the floor, not breathing.

Unzipping his luminous orange delivery bag he rifled through the packages and envelopes before finding the right one, ignoring the temptation to break whatever valuable China pottery that lay in the box he quickly pushed the package into the large wire parcel collector that hung on the wall right beside the front door of the house.

"_I thought being rich would be great too," Zack agreed a little with what the blonde laying beside him was saying, "before I realized that being a SOLDIER would be cooler of course," he chuckled linking his hands together and placing them behind his head as a sort of fleshy pillow._

"_So you're telling me you wouldn't trade what you have?" Cloud asked curiously as he placed his small hand on the canteen table, "nothing at all for all the wealth in the world?" he added with a disbelieving tone before taking a hold of his brew and taking a sip from the warm cup, admiring the SOLDIER before him as Zack continued to pick at his cafeteria food with a plastic fork, nothing other than a look of 'I want edible food for once' across his handsome face and Cloud giggled slightly._

"_Nope," Zack replied quickly and gave into his hunger by stuffing the plastic fork into his mouth and munched on his mushroom ravioli, "not at all," he continued with his mouth still full, he swallowed and looked back at Cloud smirking as he noticed that the blonde had his head tilted adorable as if to ask 'why's that?', he sometimes wondered whether he was falling for the boy in front of him._

"_Why wouldn't you?" Cloud pushed impatiently when he didn't get an answer straight away and leaned forwards when Zack beckoned him closer with his leather clad finger, a light blush appeared on the blonde's face as Zack moved closer to him and he swallowed deeply._

"_I wouldn't have met you otherwise," Zack explained his breath blowing over Cloud's lips and both of them restrained themselves from acting on their feelings when their eyes locked, but Zack knew that he'd be with Cloud one day…they just __**had**__ to be together at some point._

* * *

><p>Cloud sucked in a deep breath and let out a small cry of Zack's name, "it should have been me…" he whispered as his eyes glazed over with tears, his hands shaking as he quickly turned around to return to his motorcycle, knocking into somebody at the same time and his face turned a dark shade of red.<p>

"Sorry," he muttered and the woman he'd bumped into smiled bashfully before continuing her journey in.

It was then that his eyes drifted over the street in a slightly stunned and hazy fashion and he had to blink several times for his vision to un blur. A very tall figure caught his eye and they double took over the stranger, his eyes widening, mouth opened slightly as everything that was moving around him suddenly halted as if the street had been captured in a photograph.

He _had_ to be hallucinating.

"Zack," Cloud gasped as a whole new batch of tears slipped down his cheeks, his beautiful, precious hero was walking down the street in silence dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans that fell just below his knees. He could see the thick black hair he once had tangled in his fingers, rippling in the wind; he could see the material covering his lover's body moving in the breeze as well. A frightened, saddened expression was on the SOLDIER's face, which caused Cloud's heart to ache terribly.

"No, you're not he-here!" Cloud's eyes slammed shut and his arms cuddled his waist as his body shook violently as if he was terrified that Zack would _actually_ be alive, "please," his eyes slowly opened and he quickly looked for Zack, half hoping he would really be there but he was met with an empty street. His stunning raven was gone from his sight, causing a mixture of relief and sadness to bleed into him.

* * *

><p>Tifa stirred in abruptly in her bed as she heard the front door slam shut and she placed her hand on her chest where her heart was thumping quickly in shock.<p>

_Cloud…_ she sighed and ran her fingers through her long dark brown hair, wincing when she came across knots.

Just when she was about to go back to sleep, her heart jumped up into her throat in spasm when she heard a loud shatter of glass come from downstairs and she quickly fled from her warm bed and room.

Cloud was kneeling on the floor picking up several pieces of broken glass that had once been a whole tray of up to twenty beer glasses.

"Cloud!" Tifa hurried to his side and placed her arms around his neck once she noticed the tears and the scared expression on his face.

"I," Cloud whispered, "knocked the glasses over," he stared at the glass pieces in his hands as Tifa rubbed his shoulders.

"It's okay," She smiled a little, frowning as she noticed that Cloud was shaking and she gently touched his hands with hers, "Cloud…why are you shaking so much?" Tifa took the glass pieces and placed them on the bar carefully before returning to Cloud and using her thumbs to wipe away his tears.

"Zack," Cloud replied and his eyes slowly met Tifa's, "I…saw him," he saw the beautiful brunette's eyes widen dramatically.

"But Cloud," Tifa struggled to form her next words, "he's dead,"

Cloud shook his head and licked his lips, "h-he was walking down the street, I _saw_ him, I saw the wind moving his hair and the shadows on his skin form the sun!" Cloud's tears fell once more, "it was real…I thought I was seeing things, but Tifa…"

"**Stop it!**" Tifa yelled making Cloud jumped violently, "I'm _not_ going through this again, he's dead Cloud, **dead**," she cried and stroked the sides of the blonde's neck with her hands gently.

"Please, you have to start accepting that," she gently cupped his face and ran her thumbs over his cheeks.

"But I saw him," Cloud gripped her wrists and looked away from her eyes when he saw doubt in them, "I did,"

Tifa took a deep breath and brushed his blonde hair out of his bright blue eyes that always made her heart skip a few beats, "Hope is good," she smiled and tilted her head a little, "but reality has to come first and I know it's hard but you'll get there," she leaned forwards and placed a kiss on Cloud's forehead before helping him to his feet.

Cloud sighed and nodded to make his friend smile before frowning once she turned her back. What the hell did _she_ know about what he had seen; he knew that he had to believe in reality! He wasn't stupid!

_I saw you…didn't I, Zack?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gaia, I'm so glad I set a monthly update for this fanfiction because I was actually able to get a decent length chapter up for it, which I can never do with other fanfictions because I usually update far too quickly haha. <strong>

**Anyways, I'm so horrible to Cloud :( I love him with all, my soul and yet I always seem to make him suffer in my stories, please forgive me! **

**If you are wondering, I promise you that things will start to pick up in the next chapter, it's not going to be all depressing all of the time :)**

**Oh, and you'll notice how I haven't made Tifa be a bitch in any of this. I respect her too much to make her out like that because she truly loves Cloud and I'd never allow her to be known as anything but a loyal friend to him. I don't like people who hate her just because she 'breaks up their favourite pairing', because that is a bullsh*t excuse to hate a character.**

**Ranting!**

**And a special treat in the next chapter – More Denzel and Reno makes his first appearance.**


	3. Chapter 3

- **Pairing : – **Zack x Cloud  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai **which means that it contains **boy-boy love,** between Zack and Cloud from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong>Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please review this, it would be nice to get feedback from everybody whose just adding this to their alert etc, I'm extremely greatful that you're doing that but writer's need feedback on their work otherwise they lose faith in their works :**

* * *

><p>Reno couldn't remember the last time that he had seen his friend smile, at least one that wasn't faked, anyway and it saddened him a little that he couldn't even relate to Cloud's situation. Sure, he'd lost close friends through his job as a Turk but he'd never lost so many people one after the other as Cloud had done.<p>

"I don't know what to do," Tifa told him with tears glittering in her chocolate brown eyes, her arms hugging her waist nervously as she looked at the red haired Turk who just stared back at her.

"C'mon Tifa, surely he's moved on a little?" Reno smiled watching the brunette move around behind him as she examined the walls of Reno's workhouse, her eyebrow arching at the sight of several adult men's magazines scattered on the Turk's sofa and the small coffee table.

"He hasn't at all!" Tifa cried as she stopped walking and licked her lips as she took a deep breath, "he…he still screams," she whispered, flinching at the memory of Cloud in complete terror in his own bed before she turned to face Reno who didn't have a clue how to react.

"Tifa?" Reno could see she was holding something back by the way that she was standing and he crossed his arms across his chest, "has something else happened?" he continued cautiously.

Tifa bit her lip as she ran her fingers up and down her arm, "he said he saw Zack when he was out on one of his deliveries," she could almost feel Reno's shock and it caused goose bumps to form upon her skin.

"Do you believe him?" Reno asked squinting slightly as a few strands of hair poked his eyes, he brushed then away with a swift movement of his hand.

Tifa chewed the inside of her cheek a little too hard and beads of blood entered her mouth, Reno's question was a question that she hadn't had wanted him to ask as she was still uncertain herself.

"I'm not sure…I mean," she sighed as she pinched her skin, "Zack died and Cloud is just looking for the hope he obviously can't find with us," a tear escaped the corner of her eye and she quickly wiped it away, though Reno had already seen it.

"But he's never _seen_ Zack outside of the church before, maybe you should think about getting Cloud some professional help," Reno suggested with a shaky tone, knowing how much Tifa wanted to be the one to pull Cloud out of his dark state.

"I…couldn't do that to him," Tifa looked to the floor, "he'll think that we've given up on him and that alone will depress him further," her fingers pulled at her long hair nervously, it was actually a comforting feeling.

Reno licked his lips as he moved forwards and placed his hands upon Tifa's shoulders, "I know you want to help Cloud by yourself, but you have to realize when it's the right time to allow somebody else to step in, yo," he jumped slightly as Tifa suddenly threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh I know you're right," Tifa whimpered when she felt Reno's hands hesitantly place themselves on her back, "I just don't want him to think I've abandoned him,"

* * *

><p>As soon as Tifa entered the bar, Denzel who was beaming up at her with adoration in his eyes, greeted her. Denzel had always thought of Tifa as a second mother to himself and Tifa knew this, she cherished the information close to her heart.<p>

"Tifa!" Denzel smiled as he hugged her around the waist, as that was all he could reach at that moment in time.

"Hey sweetie," Tifa ruffled his hair playfully as he eyes drifted towards his small hand and she frowned when she noticed that the small brunette was holding a white envelope in his hand, "what's this, Denzel?" she asked with a slight smile as Denzel looked up at her once he'd released her waist.

"A man came into the bar and gave it to me, it's for Cloud," Denzel explained as he pointed to the front of the envelope where Cloud's name was clearly displayed in messy, italic handwriting, "when is Cloud coming home?"

"In a little while," Tifa replied, her hands moving to take the envelope but Denzel gasped and quickly shook his head whilst biting his lip. Tifa could see the uncertainty in the small boy's eyes.

"The man said not to allow anybody but myself and Cloud to hold it…he looked really scared," Denzel's eyebrows knitted together as if he was thinking back to when the man had entered the bar, his small hands gripping the letter tighter.

"Scared?" Tifa was just about to ask more about this _man_ when Cloud came trudging through the bar door looking slightly exhausted from his delivery rounds and the tall, muscular blonde dropped his now empty delivery bag on the floor with a loud sigh.

"Cloud!" Denzel smiled and ran over to him, giving the elder a longer hug around the waist than he had with Tifa, but the beautiful woman already knew how much Denzel loved Cloud so she didn't really mind at all when the small brunette showed him more affection.

"Denzel," Cloud placed a hand on the boy's back and smile weakly as Denzel let out a playful giggle. He really did adore the child so much; he would protect him to the ends of the earth if that were ever required of him.

"I have something to give you," Denzel alerted him and moved away from the elder so he could hold up the envelope, which Cloud took with his eyebrows knitted together and he looked to Tifa who just shrugged at him.

"He says a man gave it to him when I was out," Tifa said with a curious tone as Cloud continued to stare back at her blankly, only the creases in his skin allowed her to see that he was confused.

"A man? What did he look like, Denzel?" Cloud kneeled in front the small boy so his eyes could meet the brunette's and the younger beamed up at him once more.

"He was tall, um," Denzel rubbed the back of his neck as he closed to his eyes to picture the man, "he had really long black spiky hair," when Denzel re-opened his eyes, his heart skipped a few beats in worry as he saw the colour drain from Cloud's face and he placed a hand on Cloud's arm.

_How?_ Cloud let out a long moan from deep in his throat and he placed a hand on Denzel's, "Please tell me he had an 'x' shaped scar on his cheek?" Cloud shook as Denzel's reply kissed his ears with confusion.

"Yes…why?" Cloud stood up quickly and tore the envelope open, his hands shaking so much that he almost dropped the letter several times.

' _Come to the church where the angel used to live._

_A puppy can't wait forever to see you.'_

"I-I've got to go!" Cloud stammered and dashed for the door but he was stopped by Tifa grabbing a hold of his wrist tightly, "no, Tifa let me go!" he cried and continued to struggle to get away from her as her grip tightened even more.

"He's _dead!_" She yelled snatching the letter from the blonde's hand and pointed to the handwriting that made tears spring to Cloud's eyes, "this could have been written by anybody and Denzel could have just been describing _anybody!_" Cloud just shook his head.

"No, it's him, let go of me," he said in his calmest voice, his eyes staring at the letter that she'd stolen out of his hand, wanting nothing more than to snatch it back from her.

"But if you get hurt," Tifa interrupted him again, "if this is just a cruel prank," she saw Cloud's eyes flicker with fear at her words and her heart ached slightly at the sight of him. Her perfect unstable best friend was so hurt, crushed and yet she couldn't even do anything about it.

Cloud knew that he should take what Tifa was saying into consideration, but it was just too coincidental that just two days after _seeing_ Zack he gets a letter that includes Zack's own nickname that the SOLDIER had said only a few people knew about.

"I know I could get hurt, but I _have_ to do this," they shared a long stare as Tifa's hold on Cloud's wrist loosened and the blonde practically ran from the bar with his heart racing and punching against his chest. If there was even the slightest chance that Zack was still somehow alive and wanting to meet him, then Cloud wasn't going to pass up on an opportunity to see him once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe oh dear, I should stop leaving things on a cliff hanger, I get so many comments complaining about them XD But oh well, it's my story and I like to keep my readers in suspense of what's going to happen next.<strong>

**I told you things would pick up! And if you are wondering, **_**yes**_** there was a little bit of a Reno x Tifa moment there, I don't see anything wrong with that pairing or the fact that they would totally be best friends :)**

**Please don't hate Tifa in this chapter XD Honestly, she's just frightened that somebody is pulling a fast one on Cloud and she doesn't want to see him recoil back into himself with more hurt.**

**So, has Cloud received a letter from Zack and was it the SOLDIER that Denzel saw?**

**You'll just have to wait until I finish the next chapter :D**

**P.S I PROMISE things will become a lot less depressing soon, I swear to god, I swear xD**


	4. Chapter 4

- **Pairing: – **Zack x Cloud  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai **which means that it contains **boy-boy love,** between Zack and Cloud from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong>Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this; otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Gaia! <em>Cloud took in a deep breath regretting the decision to run to the church rather than take his Fenrir; he placed his hands on his knees as the backs of his legs ached slightly from running nonstop since he fled from Tifa's bar.

"Zack," Cloud rubbed his hand a little under his nose as he started walking again, noting that just walking fast was a better choice than starting to run again and he placed his hand on his heart which was racing for three different reasons.

The first was the fact he'd been running, the second was the fact that he may be meeting up with the love of his life that he'd been aching inside to see for years and the last reason was panic and fear that what Tifa said about this all being a trick may be true.

Placing his hand upon the large brown doors to the church, Cloud held his breath before slowly stepping into the broken building and pulling at his gloves nervously as his eyes searched around for the only person he wanted to see.

"Hello?" Cloud called out as he stepped forwards looking around with a slight heartbreak as Zack wasn't standing there waiting for him, Zack wasn't there holding his arms out to embrace him.

_Tifa was right…this…it was all a prank_ Cloud whimpered and bit his bottom lip as his legs gave way and he sat down heavily on the wooden bench, he felt a little numb as he tried to figure out why somebody would be so cruel as to tell him that his dead lover was actually alive for all this time.

"I'm such a moron," Cloud wanted to hit himself in the face for believing such an unbelievable note and he leaned forwards covering his face with his hands trying to prevent himself from crying again as his eyes were still sore.

"I always thought that you were rather smart actually,"

Cloud's heart skipped several beats and the heat spread across his body like wildfire before he slowly looked up to see the one person he'd been wanting for two years leaning against the church wall in front of him with a slightly frightened look in his amethyst eyes.

He looked exactly the same apart from he seemed to have lost a little weight and his hair had gotten longer by a few inches. He was dressed in similar clothes to what he'd been wearing when Cloud had thought he'd seen him in the street on his delivery.

"_Zack!_" Cloud stood up quickly from his seat shaking once more as tears automatically started flowing down his cheeks as he tried to figure out whether or not he was just hallucinating again.

"Cloud," Zack's voice was just pure sweetness running through Cloud's ears and he stepped a little closer to the raven, his breath deep and fast.

"A-are you real?" Cloud cried out as Zack started walking towards him as his hallucination had done several times, the next step the hallucination would do was take Cloud's face in his untouchable hands and place a kiss upon Cloud's lips, which he'd never feel.

"Are _you_?" Zack asked back and he seemed just as disbelieving as Cloud was about this whole situation and he leaned forwards placing his hand against Cloud's cheek sending as shockwave through the smaller and younger blonde.

He could _feel_ Zack's touch against his skin, he was real.

"You are!" Cloud suddenly yelled making Zack jump slightly, "you're real!" a teary smile appeared on his face for the first time in ages as Zack pulled him into a tight embrace, the man's muscular arms holding him as desperately as Cloud's were.

"I thought you were dead," Zack whispered as he placed several kisses upon the top of Cloud's head, his lips caressing the side of the younger's face until he finally captured Cloud's lips in what could be described as a violently passionate kiss.

_This is real _Cloud's hands shakily ran through Zack's thick hair as he took it all in, the man's scent, his taste, his touch, his caress. Zack was here, that's all that mattered to him right now, his mind ridding of anything else apart from the impossible thing that was happening right now.

"You taste the same," Zack chuckled gently as he pulled away from Cloud who panicked and gripped onto him in case he suddenly faded like he always did after getting this close to Zack.

"How are you alive, you died two years ago?" Cloud whispered in confusion and Zack looked away from him suddenly not wanting to speak that much.

"I…" Zack licked his lips and pressed his forehead against Cloud's, "I'll tell you in time, I just want to be with you at the moment, after two years you can't even believe how many dreams I've had of seeing you again,"

"Oh I think I can imagine what that's been like," Cloud muttered not letting on to the horror that he'd been living in.

Zack beamed slightly as his large hands came and held the tops of Cloud's arms, his eyebrows raising slightly as he took a step back to observe his gorgeous lover.

"You've gotten more muscular, the last time I saw you, you were just a skinny teenager," Cloud laughed slightly as a few more tears fell from his eyes making Zack move back to him and wipe his tears away with his thumbs, grinning slightly when Cloud blushed lightly under his touch just as he used to do.

"You've gotten taller, I didn't think that was possible," Cloud purred as he cuddled into Zack's chest, nearly bursting into tears again when he positioned his ear correctly and heard Zack's very alive heartbeat.

"Your hair is longer," Zack teased back and Cloud giggled liked a teenage girl when Zack's fingers pulled at the newly fashioned spikes on his head tenderly and Cloud reached up to tangle the ends of Zack's hair with his finger.

"_Your_ hair is longer too," Cloud pointed out and found himself incapable of words when their eyes finally locked together in a stare that made an inferno burn in Cloud's stomach.

"I thought that maybe you would have found somebody else," Zack whispered and his face fell when he noticed the blush darken on Cloud's cheeks, "Gaia, you did didn't you, I mean of course I didn't expect you to be alone forever but…" Cloud quickly placed his hand over Zack's mouth and shook his head.

"There was never anybody else Zack…Tifa tried to make things happen between us but we're now back to just being best friends," Cloud explained quickly and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, hugging him tightly and placing a kiss against his cheek as Zack gave a laugh of relief.

"I thought you'd be with somebody by now," Zack sighed placing numerous kisses on Cloud's neck making the blonde purr whilst he took in Cloud's scent.

"I wouldn't have kissed you back if I was," Cloud pointed out and closed his eyes as he drank in this perfect moment between them, "for two years…I've been wanting moment like this to happen,"

"Cloud," Zack laughed and looked down at the blonde how stared back up at him with the same innocent stare that made his heart melt, his hand brushing the blonde locks from Cloud's face, "this is a big a shock to me as it is to you, but let's forget the past and just…" Zack's lips pressed against Cloud's, "Focus on being together,"

Cloud wanted to ask why Zack was so insistent on ignoring the past but he didn't want anything to ruin his reuniting with the raven so he pushed it to the back of his mind before returning his head to Zack's chest, taking in his warm smell of strawberries.

"Gaia!" Cloud suddenly gasped moving away from the hold he had on Zack, startling the raven greatly.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked worriedly and his grip tightened on Cloud's hand sending butterflies to flutter around in his stomach at the sight of the blonde blushing once more.

"I-I need to prove something to Tifa…to Reno as well," Cloud tugged Zack's hand smiled angelically as they walked towards the church doors.

"Wait," Zack interrupted and pulled Cloud firmly towards him so that they were now facing one another.

"Yes?" Cloud asked shyly as Zack leaned in towards him.

"I love you Cloud Strife," Zack whispered in such a voice that it made Cloud swallow deeply as his mind began to go blank again, those three words sending him into his own personal heaven.

"I love you too, Zack Fair," Cloud replied softly before their lips connected once more in a kiss that had been waiting for happen for two years.

* * *

><p><strong>3 I was very close to changing who was in the church to make it a horrible prank on Cloud, but I really couldn't do it to him. I want to see Cloud have his light of happiness again, so he gets his Zack back. But what's Zack's past two years been like for him? Why doesn't he want Cloud to know about it and what will Tifa and Reno have to say about the return of their dead friend?<strong>

**I hope you'll stay to find out what happens, comments mean the world to me. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

-**Pairing:** – Zack x Cloud  
>-<strong>Notes:<strong> This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai** which means that it contains **boy-boy love**, between Zack and Cloud from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with **Yaoi/Shounen Ai** then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong>Usual Thing:<strong> I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this; otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cloud couldn't remember the last time that he had felt this happy, his heart wouldn't stop skipping beats and his light blush never left his cheeks as Zack continuously placed kisses upon his lips whenever their eyes met, which was frequent as they made their way back to Tifa's bar.<p>

"You really are different to how you used to be, Cloud," Zack chuckled as they walked passed a rather loud pet store, where several animals howled after them so they would be picked.

"How so?" Cloud questioned as he moved a little closer to Zack, smiling when Zack's hand let go of his and slipped around his waist instead.

"Well for one thing, you seem a lot more sad than you were before," Zack replied with a strained expression, a little distressed that his lover seemed to be depressed about something and his eyes skimmed over Cloud's face.

"Let's not forget that I thought you were dead for two years," Cloud gripped onto the side of Zack's shirt when he said this as it caused pain to shoot through his heart, his eyes closing slightly as Zack's hand moved up and down his side caringly.

"Yes but I never thought my death would bring you such sadness, especially over the amount of time it has been," Zack replied with a little too light heartedly and Cloud stopped abruptly in his steps with a shocked expression on his face as if he couldn't quite believe what the raven had just said to him.

"I _love_ you Zack, of course it's going to affect me no matter how many years have passed!" Cloud cried feeling all emotional once again as tears stung his eyes, did Zack think he was stupid for being too upset over him?

"Cloud…" Zack felt his heart tug harshly as he watched Cloud's tears roll down his cheeks, he'd never seen him cry before on many occasions, the only time he remembered seeing Cloud even more distressed then he was now, was when the blonde angel was leaning over him after he'd been shot by Wutai Troops.

"Is-is it wrong for me to grieve for so long?" Cloud's voice was a little squeaky towards the end of his sentence and Zack shook his head, pulling the blonde into his arms and comforting him sweetly.

"No, I'm sorry," Zack whispered as he tilted Cloud's head up, "forgive me," he added quietly before he captured the younger's lips, tasting the salt of the blonde's tears.

Cloud hummed slightly into the kiss completely forgetting that they were out in public with several people staring at them as they walked passed, Zack's kisses were so sweet and tender that he had a hard time trying to pull away as his entire body just ached to be attached to Zack's in every which way possible and it seemed that Zack felt the exact same way as his hands were currently gripping the back of Cloud's shirt tightly.

"I would love to do this all day," Cloud whispered as their lips continued to brush lightly against each other's, "but we have to prove to Tifa that you're really here," it sent shivers down Cloud's spine to say the words 'really here', it was such a delicious phrase to say over and over in his mind.

"Aw," Zack pouted playfully when Cloud moved so far away from his lips that he couldn't bring the blonde back into the kiss he wanted to continue, his hand linked with Cloud's as he allowed the younger to guide him back to Tifa's.

In all honesty, Cloud was a little nervous about bringing Zack back to the bar, for more than the simple reason that he was supposed to be dead. Tifa had already admitted to him that she was in love with him, would it hurt her to bring his old lover back into their lives? Of course it would, it would tear her heart in two.

Cloud stopped again and placed her finger on Zack's chest whilst biting his bottom lip in thought, smiling a little when Zack tilted his head to the side with a gentle gaze of confusion upon his overly attractive face.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell Tifa yet…it's too soon after," Cloud blushed slightly and looked to the floor, "after she told me that she wanted to be with me," he whispered and noticed how Zack flinched slightly, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that his boyfriend lived with a woman who clearly wanted to be with him.

"Well what do we do then?" Zack asked still deeply confused as to why he wasn't being allowed to be with his boyfriend after a two year separation due to no fault of his own.

Cloud thought for a little while before suddenly gasping and grabbing Zack's shirt with a bright smile on his lips causing Zack's face to light up brightly with a dark red blush.

"Sneak in tonight, you can stay in my room with me," Cloud knitted his eyebrows together when the last few words left his mouth and he blushed darkly when Zack started chuckling at his suggestion, his hand coming down on Cloud's head and ruffling his thick blonde spikes.

"That sounds great," Zack beamed cuddling Cloud around the waist as they began walking awkwardly again, "but…nothing will happen if you don't want it to," Zack whispered so that nobody could over hear their conversation.

"Well we've never…slept together have we, I mean…we've shared a bed," Cloud's mind drifted back to when they were lead to the Inn by Tifa, it was the first time they slept in the same bed together.

* * *

><p><em>Zack placed his hands on his hips as he continued to watch Cloud try and get changed around the other side of the bed so that Zack wouldn't be able to see his bare skin and the raven rolled his eyes whilst shaking his head.<em>

_"Damn it," Cloud cursed as he put his head into the arm hole of his shirt by accident and blushed slightly when he heard Zack laughing at him, his eyes falling to the floor as he felt the shirt being readjusted on his head before he could clearly see Zack kneeling before him with a happy smile on his face._

_"So cute," Zack chuckled and Cloud folded his arms in a strop as he stayed sitting on floor, watching Zack stand up and outstretch his hand. Cloud shyly took a hold of it and smiled a bit when Zack pulled him to his feet and moved his hands to the boy's slim waist._

_"Everything's going to be alright," Zack said noticing the nervous look in Cloud's eyes; he could hardly blame the blonde for feeling this way as Cloud had always been nervous no matter what, ever since he first met Cloud._

_"I know, I just worry…about you," Cloud blushed slightly and quickly hid his face in Zack's chest and closed his eyes when Zack held him tightly, kissing the top of his head before spinning both of the around slowly so that he could sit on Cloud's hotel bed with the small blonde on his lap._

_"Well you shouldn't, focus on yourself for once, " Zack grinned when Cloud looked up at him with his almost giant blue eyes, he lips meeting the younger's softly, "you'll make yourself ill otherwise," he whispered pulling away, laughing slightly when Cloud rolled his eyes and clambered off of his lap, much to his dismay._

_"Go to bed, you fool," Cloud said quietly with a small teasing tone making Zack laugh even louder as he watched his slightly more mature boyfriend curl up underneath his bed covers, shivering slightly as the inn tended to switch the heating on a low currency at night to save money._

_"Cold?" Zack asked rather stupidly and snorted at the glare he received from Cloud who was still trying to get his feet warm underneath the covers as he couldn't sleep with cold feet._

_"No I'm just shivering for sport, I got gold last year," Cloud replied sarcastically before blushing lightly as Zack lifted up the covers and slipped in next to him, his arms coming around the blonde's body and pulled him into a warm hold._

_"Well I'll just have to be your extra blanket," Zack smiled ignoring his boyfriend's sarcasm, he had gotten used to it by now seen as though Cloud held up sarcasm like some strange defence mechanism._

_"But…there's barely any room for you…aren't you uncomfortable?" Cloud asked worriedly, although Zack was in good shape, there was no doubt that the raven's muscle took up a lot of room._

_"Nah, this is fine," Zack replied back quietly with his eyes shut, pulling Cloud a little closer again as their legs tangled together._

_Cloud could hear the raven's heartbeat and he couldn't help but feel a little touched that it sped up rather quickly when he placed his palm flatly against his chest. He closed his eyes slowly and shuffled closer so he could rest his head on Zack's chest, soon falling asleep to the sound of the raven's beating heart._

* * *

><p>Though Cloud had been on plenty of missions, snuck around a giant fortress and dressed as a woman whilst doing it, he'd never had so much trouble trying to sneak somebody in <em>with<em> him before than he had with Zack who had to be the clumsiest person in the world despite his SOLDIER status.

It had taken a lot of unsubtle arm waving and loud random talk to keep both Tifa and Denzel preoccupied whilst Zack stomped his large feet up the stairs, clearly wondering where the heck he was going considering he'd never been in Cloud's home before.

Luckily, Cloud had several items in his room that gave away the fact that it was _his_ room, for one thing, the Buster Sword sat proudly in a stand in his room which made Zack smile almost tenderly as it brought back memories of the transaction and of his old mentor Angeal Hewley.

"Could you be any louder?" Cloud hissed from behind him, effectively giving Zack a small heart attack and he huffed as he was shoved into the blonde's room, the door slamming shut quicker than Zack could even turn around.

"Sorry, I was just excited to see your room!" Zack grinned like a teenager and Cloud rolled his eyes a bit before falling silent as their eyes locked with each other's, Cloud's eyes then moving as he watched Zack's shoulder fall slightly as if in defeat and he gasped a she was yanked forwards and brought into the most passionate kiss he'd ever experienced.

His heart raced frantically in his chest as he combed his fingers through the thick black mane surrounding his lover's face and moaned ever so lightly as Zack sucked on his bottom lip, a trick the raven had obviously remembered from when they were last together.

Cloud had a feeling where this would end up if they continued kissing as they were and although he'd by lying if he said that he hadn't ever thought of writhing beneath Zack, he just couldn't do it on the first day they meet again…not when there were so many questions unanswered.

Pushing lightly on Zack sturdy shoulders, Cloud licked his lips and took in a few deep breaths, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry," Zack grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and Cloud shook his head.

"No, I'm just not ready yet…it's my fault," he replied moving swiftly over to his bed and clasping his hands together, Zack sitting beside him.

"Come on," Zack whispered placing a kiss on Cloud's cheek, "sleep," he continued before he pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it onto the floor.

Cloud swallowed deeply, he'd never seen Zack's body before and right now he couldn't understand why he'd just turned the elder male down. He quickly looked away with his face burning a beautiful rose colour and started to strip down himself until he was just in his vest and boxers, a pyjama phase he'd never changed since he was a child.

"Are you alright?" Zack frowned noticing the colour of Cloud's face and stroked his soft cheek with the tips of his fingertips.

"Y-yeah," Cloud stuttered and quickly placed a kiss on Zack's lips before clambering under his covers, his face completely hidden by his pillow as he tried to hide his clearly aroused expression.

"Aw is Cloudy a bit shy around his gorgeous half- naked boyfriend?" Zack teased climbing under the covers next to him and placing heated kisses upon the back of Cloud's shoulders, biting them every now and again.

"Stop it!" Cloud whined quietly though a little part of him wished that Zack would continue.

"Alright," Zack giggled against his skin and placed one last kiss on his shoulder before pulling Cloud into his arms, making sure that Cloud's head was resting on his chest so he could hear his heartbeat, he had found this was an extremely effective way to calm the blonde down when he was either panicked or embarrassed about something.

It seemed to work as Cloud snuggled up against him so his ear was directly pressed up against his chest where his heart would be. His small hand pressing against Zack's chest as tears formed in his eyes once more at the sound of the SOLDIER's heartbeat, this was his proof that Zack was really here, really alive next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Why yes, this chapter is very kissy-kissy smoochy smooch. Zack still has his past to reveal otherwise Cloud won't feel comfortable enough to allow the elder to take his virginity! Why are you so secretive Zack?<strong>

**And _no _Cloud and Zack haven't told Tifa yet, that's why Zack had to sneak in before I get comments like I did on DeviantART.**

**Anyways, I really hope you guys like this and I'm so happy with the response that it's gotten.**

**Also there will be frequent flashbacks for these guys as it links up with what happened with Zack :D**


	6. Chapter 6

-Pairing: – Zack x Cloud  
>-Notes: This fanfiction contains yaoishounen ai which means that it contains boy-boy love, between Zack and Cloud from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-Usual Thing: I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.<br>-Please comment this; otherwise I will just assume it sucks.

* * *

><p>It was a very small moment of panic when Cloud felt a warm half naked body on top of his in the morning, he had genuinely thought that the whole thing with Zack had just been another wonderful, magical dream but it was real and the fact that Zack was purring and placing hot wet kisses on his neck made the entire realisation even better.<p>

"Zack," Cloud moaned lightly as he wrapped his arms around the elder male's neck and arched up into him with a pleasured smile on his face, chuckling quietly when Zack finally stopped so he could look down at the blonde in his arms.

"Morning," Zack smiled leaning down so his forehead was pressed against Cloud's tenderly, his lips hovering for a few seconds before they brushed against the younger male's eagerly, "mmh I missed this," the raven moaned and buried his face back into Cloud's neck and inhaling deeply making Cloud's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"We've only slept in the same bed once before, how can you miss that?" Cloud whispered tangling his fingers in Zack's thick black hair.

"No not that," Zack laughed deeply kissing Cloud's neck rather erotically making a low groan fall from the blonde's lips, "I meant your morning scent, you have this warm and adorable smell that I always loved," Cloud arched his eyebrow and laughed lightly when Zack's hold around him tightened.

"And I missed you being a romantic fool," Cloud smiled closing his eyes as he felt his eyes water again, his heart skipping several beats as he heard Tifa's bedroom door open and the both of them froze, worried she would walk in and see their embrace but thankfully she just continued to walk down the stairs presumably to get a drink or something.

"We have to tell her I'm here," Zack pointed out in a husky whisper that sent a shiver down Cloud's spine as their lips slowly connected again in a passionate kiss that brewed the feeling of lust in the blonde's stomach.

"Mmh," Cloud groaned almost silently as their lips pulled away from each other's with a loud pop, "she'll be upset…it wasn't that long ago that she told me how she felt…about me," Cloud's eyes widened slightly as he noticed the slightly jealous glisten in Zack's eyes and held back a smirk and the temptation to tease the elder of being jealous of a woman when it was quite clear that Cloud preferred to be with his own kind.

"Cloud," Zack said with a playful laugh as he rolled them over so Cloud was now laying on top of him, his delicate hands spread out upon the raven's broad chest, the blonde's almost angelic face three or four inches away from his own.

"I know," Cloud whined a little and ran his hands up Zack's chest until his arms were resting a little flirtatiously around the SOLDIER's neck, "I just don't want to leave this spot," he sighed with a barely visible blush as Zack leaned up with a smirk and pecked his lips.

"I suppose she can wait a few minutes considering how long we've waited," Zack said with a bit of a saddened tone, his hands resting themselves on Cloud's back, one of them right on his lower back stroking it caringly as he shuffled to sit up so that now the blonde was laying in between his propped up legs with his head on the raven's chest.

"Exactly my point," Cloud replied quietly as his eyes slipped closed as he began to listen to the sound of Zack's heartbeat again, the only noise that proved his lover was actually there.

Zack smiled as he gently brushed his fingertips across Cloud's pale cheek, moving the blonde bangs away from his eyes as he did so before he turned his head and gazed out of Cloud's bedroom window at the morning sun that was still a creamy yellow-white colour as it hadn't fully risen yet. It filled him with warmth to see the sun once more with Cloud in his arms, when they had been resting in the Inn; they had shared a moment very early in the morning where they sat outside with a blanket wrapped around them watching the sun rise into its beautiful morning state.

"Zack?" Cloud whispered making the raven jump and he looked down to see bright blue eyes looking up at him worriedly, his blonde hair somehow perfectly neat and framing his perfect face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Zack grinned when Cloud sat up on his knees with his hands roaming over Zack's chest out of curiosity.

"What about?" the blonde asked as his eyes followed his exploring hands, blushing darkly as he found himself becoming a little too interested in his lover's body.

"Oh just a certain blonde who just happens to be feeling me up right now," Zack said airily with a casual sigh, smirking when Cloud's hands halted on his chest and those big blue eyes looked up to meet his once more with a heavy blush dancing under them.

"Shut up!" Cloud whispered before holding back a shriek as he was playfully thrown onto his back and clambered on top of with the blankets tangled over them.

"So Cloudy likes this does he?" Zack purred against Cloud's ear and bit down on it as he gently took a hold of the blonde's small wrist and pulled his hand so that the cool fingertips of the blonde's hand touched his toned stomach.

Biting his bottom lip hard, Cloud blushed as his hand was then moved all around the elder male's upper body before being moved to Zack's lips where all of his fingers were caressed with the gentlest kisses.

"You're doing this deliberately, " Cloud hissed when they heard Tifa walk back up the stairs, his other hand suddenly clamping over his mouth when Zack leaned down and bite down hard on his shoulder, still remembering the fact that it was one of Cloud's weaknesses.

"Totally," Zack chuckled before he began to suck on the small cut he had made on Cloud's shoulder, his tongue rolling slowly over it making the tortured blonde have to restrain his moans even more, arching his back so their bodies were pressed together.

"Stop it!" Cloud gasped grabbing the sides of Zack's face and gently pulling him away so he could stare into Zack's amethyst eyes, "you haven't changed at all," as soon as they heard Tifa's bedroom door shut again, Cloud pulled Zack down so their lips could connect for the hundredth time that morning.

"Neither have you, still hungry for my kisses I see," Zack then winked at him cheekily grabbing the blonde around his waist and heaving Cloud onto his lap when he sat up, their foreheads pressed together lovingly.

"Oh yeah," Cloud rolled his eyes sarcastically, "and you're still hungry to bite my all over I see," he giggled quietly when Zack pulled his playful pout.

"Have you tasted yourself?" Zack snorted quietly when Cloud just looked at him with a baffled expression, "stupid question," the raven chuckled whilst Cloud slinked his arms tightly around his neck.

"Cloud?"

Both of them froze at the sound of Tifa's voice from behind his door and the blonde quickly pushed himself off of Zack, waving his hands around in a panicked fashion as he slowly approached the door.

"H-hey Tifa," Cloud replied opening the door slightly just so he could see Tifa's face, "is something wrong?"

"Did…you bring somebody home last night, I heard another voice," Tifa asked with a playful smile, her brown eyes scanning Cloud over and the blonde's eyes widened when he saw her smirk at his shoulder, "you brought home a biter, what a surprise," the giggling woman then pushed past Cloud before he could even do anything and he threw his hands over his eyes as soon as he saw Tifa's face turn extremely pale.

"Hi Tifa,"

* * *

><p><strong>Please, Please Review this chapter if you would like to see it continued!<strong>

**Oh I swear to god I am so freaking annoyed with myself that this took so long to come out. ¬_¬**

**But it's here now and dun, dun DUN, Tifa has spotted Zack, she knows and I'd like to point out for comedy effect that Zack is still half naked XD**

**How will Tifa take the shock?**

**Stay Tuned..please because I swear the wait won't be as long XD**


	7. Chapter 7

-Pairing: – Zack x Cloud

-Notes: This fanfiction contains yaoi/shounen ai which means that it contains boy-boy love, between Zack and Cloud from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.

-Usual Thing: I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

-Please comment this; otherwise I will just assume it sucks.

* * *

><p>"Hi Tifa," Zack rubbed the back of his head as the woman continued to stare at him for a what felt like an eternity before her knees gave way and she fell backwards, where Cloud's arms quickly came around her to prevent her from falling to the floor.<p>

"Tifa?" Cloud's eyes widened drastically and he looked to Zack who seemed to be almost entertained by the whole situation and the blonde frowned deeply.  
>"Good to know I still have the same effect on women," Zack chuckled tilting his head to the side so he could look Tifa over as Cloud continued to try and keep her from flopping on the floor.<p>

"Zack that isn't funny, help me with her," Cloud nodded his head to Tifa's legs and Zack sighed before swiftly grabbing the woman from Cloud's arms and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Where's her room?" Zack asked as Cloud opened the door, the blonde then pointed to the door directly next to his, making sure that Denzel wasn't awake.  
>"I told you it was a bad idea," Cloud muttered to himself but Zack heard clearly, choosing to ignore the blonde's usual worrying, though he couldn't quite stop him thinking how utterly beautiful Cloud looked when doing so.<p>

Gently placing Tifa on her bed, Cloud then shook her out of her state making her gasp and clasped her hands to her chest, a small strained moan falling from deep within her throat when she saw Zack again and Cloud was sure that she was going to faint again, but she didn't.

"How can you be here!" Tifa yelled making Cloud jump slightly and he nervously rubbed his arms as he watched his lover roll his eyes slightly at Tifa's reaction.  
>"I'm alive, healthy and everything!" Zack smiled before yelling out in pain as Tifa took one hard punch to his jaw.<p>

"Tifa!" Cloud shouted grabbing her by the waist to make sure she didn't go near Zack who was currently rubbing his now sore jaw.

You're the damn reason why Cloud is like he is, if you were alive why didn't you come back sooner!" Tifa screamed angrily as her eyes narrowed on Zack who frowned at what she was saying and his amethyst eyes looked to Cloud who avoided his gaze, "he screamed for you every night in his sleep, didn't speak for god knows how long and tried to commit suicide!" Cloud's grip suddenly relaxed around her in shock at what Tifa had just revealed and he made his hair cover his face when he felt Zack's wide eyes burning into him.

"How was I supposed to know that that was how he would act?" Zack asked a little defensively, "I thought I was going to die Tifa!" he was a little frustrated that Tifa was blaming him for how Cloud had acted, Zack may have left Cloud alone, but he had no control over how Cloud reacted to the situation.

"You're _supposed_ to be dead!" Tifa argued pulling free of Cloud's arms and standing in front of Zack with clenched fists by her sides, "if you were alive all that time why didn't you _come back earlier_ and stop the nightmare for him?" she then threw her hand out to the side and pointed to Cloud who just stayed silent, feeling a little vulnerable in the wake of his friend's anger.

"Hey!" Zack snapped and stood up, towering over the much shorter woman, "my situation was very complicated Tifa, I had no choice but to keep away, the way things turned out, I just couldn't come to Midgar!"

"Then where the hell were you then that was so complicated that you couldn't come and comfort Cloud?" Tifa replied sharply, her tone not exactly screaming the praises that Cloud had been hoping for.

"I can't say, I haven't even told Cloud yet so I'm not going to tell you," Zack replied more calmly noticing his lover's discomfort in the corner of the room and he managed to get past Tifa before pulling the blonde into his arms tightly, resting his cheek against the top of Cloud's head.

Tifa fell silent as she tried to calm her breathing and anger down, knowing what she was feeling was probably nothing compared to what on Gaia Cloud must have been feeling and so, gently she let out a quiet sigh and brushed her hands over her pyjamas.

"Okay, I get that," Tifa said with a much gentler voice than before and felt a tiny smile appear on her lips when she saw how Cloud's eyes sparkled slightly from behind his hair as he cuddled closer to Zack.

"I wanted to tell you Tifa but…I just wanted to…" Cloud rubbed the back of his neck trying to tell her he wanted to spend time with Zack without sounding selfish but Tifa just sighed and waved her hand at him.

"Forget about it!" Tifa cried with an exhausted laugh, "just…when you tell Cloud, tell me straight afterwards, I'm not finished with you Fair," she said pointing her finger at him with the slightest scowl on her face before crawling back on to her bed, "now go and do whatever it is you gay guys do," she said waving her fingers to her bedroom door, telling them to leave.

After closing Tifa's bedroom door shut, Cloud looked up at Zack with a nervous expression on his face, Tifa had just revealed how he had acted during the darkest times of his grieving, something he had never wanted Zack to know about.

Zack looked back at him with an expressionless face, his eyes almost darkening slightly as he grabbed Cloud's wrist and gently pulled him back into the blonde's bedroom.  
>"Zack I.." Cloud's eyes widened as Zack's lips came down onto his forcefully, the elder man's arms pulling him into a crushing embrace, almost as if he was frightened of something which made Cloud's body shiver.<p>

Pushing the smaller blonde against the wall, carefully, Zack then pulled away panting with one of his hands tangled in Cloud's hair at the back of his head, smiling just a little at the lust that was glowing in Cloud's blue half lidded eyes.

"I never wanted you to feel so depressed," Zack whispered as his hands slipped around Cloud's face and held it lovingly, "Promise me that those feelings will never return Cloud, what would I have done if you had succeeded and I had come back to hear what had happened?" Zack was visibly disturbed by the thought and Cloud could see the bottoms of Zack's amethyst eyes glittering with tears which made his heart ache.

"But I thought you were dead," Cloud replied before freezing as he saw a tear fall from Zack's eye, his arms automatically wrapping round the elder's neck, his breathing a little unstable, he had never seen the raven cry before and he'd never ever expected Zack to cry over…over him, Cloud Strife.

"Even if I were dead Cloud!" Zack replied with an exasperated tone, "I wouldn't have wanted you to kill yourself over it!" his arms wrapped tightly around Cloud's waist as he said this, his face buried in Cloud's neck as he tried to get as close to him as possible. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut as he shook slightly; gripping onto Zack so tightly that he began worrying that he was in fact strangling the older male. Committing suicide had been Cloud's way to try and be with Zack, he hadn't realised that he would in fact be hurting those around him if his attempts had actually worked, he just wanted to be with Zack.

"If wish you'd open your eyes and realise how fucking precious you are Cloud, not just to me either," Zack sighed against Cloud's skin and the blonde shivered a little at the sensation that it caused him to feel.

"And I wish you would realise it too," Cloud replied with a firm voice that made Zack's eyes snap open and he pulled away from Cloud so he could look into the other man's eyes.  
>"I'm not precious Cloud," Zack chuckled in a carefree manner that annoyed Cloud a little and his eyebrows pulled together in a frown.<p>

"Do you really think I would have been that depressed over your death if you weren't precious to me?" Cloud almost snapped, his hands gripping Zack's shoulders tightly, how the hell couldn't he see how much Cloud adored him?

"No, I didn't mean that," Zack smiled slightly as his hands lightly tickled Cloud's sides affectionately; "I meant that, I just think your existence is more important than mine, why else would I protect you like I did?" Zack then pressed his forehead against Cloud's gazing into those bright blue eyes that he loved so much.

"Don't ever say that again," Cloud muttered quietly as he closed his eyes, falling silent so that hopefully Zack wouldn't reply to what he had just said.

Zack chose to ignore Cloud's last remark and smirked inside his mind as he repeated constantly, 'you're more important, you're more important' knowing that Cloud couldn't reply or argue to it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW<em>**

**Zack's such a child sometimes **  
><strong>Cloud had been severely depressed when Zack had died and when he regained his memories of him, he resorted to wanting to be with Zack by trying to commit suicide. I would like to point out that I am in no way glorifying suicide what so ever as I know how serious it is on a very personal level.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, don't hate Tifa for how she reacts in this chapter, she has a very good reason to. <strong>

**Also somebody commented that they had a problem with Cloud 'giggling' in the last chapter because it was a 'girly' motion. I would like to point out that both men and women giggle, so what I wrote was actually okay. If you have a problem with somebody doing something natural then...I dunno, just ignore it.**


	8. Chapter 8

- **Pairing : – **Zack x Cloud  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai **which means that it contains **boy-boy love,** between Zack and Cloud from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong>Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<br>**

* * *

><p>It was a little strange introducing Zack to Denzel and Cloud was slightly worried that the small brunette wouldn't accept his partner, but was pleasantly surprised when Denzel spent the next few hours getting Zack to play with him, cards mainly which Cloud thought was a strange game for a such a young child to play.<p>

Cloud was almost certain that Denzel didn't actually understand what he meant when he had introduced Zack as his '_partner_', but he would worry about that when the boy grew older, he was sure that Denzel would be alright with it seen as though he seemed to have already grown attached to the raven like everybody that met Zack which was always a good sign when it came to Denzel.

Denzel tended to trust those he became attached to and more than often approved of anything that they did or who they would be with as he had when he had gotten attached to Vincent, the fact that Vincent was usually the most avoidant one after Cloud, it sent endless entertainment to the group whenever they saw both Denzel and Marlene cuddle up to the long black haired male.

"He's cute," Zack chuckled when Denzel finally left to go and help Tifa out in the kitchen area, his eyes meeting Cloud's with a soft expression on his face when he examined the beauty of his partner.

"Yeah he is," Cloud smiled slightly and looked down when he felt Zack's fingers slip through his, a charming grin on the SOLDIER's face which caused involuntary butterflies to flutter in the blonde's stomach.

"I know I should have said this the minute we were reunited but," Zack laughed slightly and shook his head, tugging the blonde towards him where he buried his face into those thick spikes, "I'm so happy I'm back here with you,"

Cloud chuckled as he felt Zack's heart thud rapidly as their chests pressed against the other's tightly, a light blush decorating his cheeks as his hands came up and gently brushed through Zack's long black hair.

"I'm happy too," Cloud whispered and sighed loudly when Zack's arms tightened around his body, the elder's hands gripping the back of his black shirt causing the blonde to drown slightly; it was as if Zack was actually afraid of something by the way he was holding Cloud.

"So happy," Zack repeated with a saddened tone in his voice, his lips pressing a desperate kiss onto the top of Cloud's head, "I love you," he said with a pained expression and he pulled back to grab the blonde's shoulders a little roughly, startling Cloud.

"Yo-you know that I love you right?" Zack's eyes searched Cloud's for any trace of doubt when Cloud just nodded at him with a delicate smile on his face and Zack licked his lips as he dramatically calmed down and pulled the blonde back into his arms.

"But I love you so much more," Cloud replied with a small frown on his face, why was Zack acting so strange…so panicked?

"Don't!" Zack cried and moved away from Cloud to sit on the couch that sat in the study, the blonde's eyes widening slightly when the raven held his hand out to him, "please don't say that," Zack covered his face with his free hand and Cloud saw his lip pull up into a slight smile when he reached out and held Zack's extended hand.

"I…you don't want me to love you?" Cloud shook his head in confusion and sighed slightly as he knelt down in front of his partner, tears forming in his eyes as he began to become frightened by the raven's attitude.

"Of course I do," Zack looked up at Cloud and he gently pulled the blonde towards him so that Cloud was now kneeled directly in front of him, his small pale hands resting on Zack's knees, "but…don't ever think I love you less than you love me,"

"I didn't mean to upset you," Cloud's voice broke slightly and Zack looked up to see the blonde staring down into the raven's lap, a tear falling from his eyes, "I was only saying it to…well I was just saying it, I didn't mean anyth…"

Cloud gasped slightly as his arm was forcefully pulled up, lifting him up from his kneeled position a little so that his lips met Zack's roughly, their lips practically melting against each other's and the raven took an opportunity to prize Cloud's lips open with his tongue which the blonde accepted gracefully and they both groaned a little when their grip on each other tightened.

"Cloud," Zack whispered, his hand moving to caress the blonde's cheek, their lips placing short but heated kisses constantly as the elder brought Cloud up onto his lap where he was straddled by Cloud, the younger male's hands tied tightly in Zack's hair.

"Wait," Cloud panted and he gently pulled away from Zack, licking his lips as he pressed his forehead to the raven's caringly as the elder male put his hand against Cloud's chest where his beating heart rested.

"What's wrong?" Zack knitted his eyebrows together in worry, his hands stroking the blonde's sides caringly as Cloud's eyes continued to stare at the raven's neck in wonder and confusion.

Cloud held himself back for a second and licked his lips as he searched Zack's eyes, he could see such fear and confusion in the raven's eyes that it was physically painful for him to see in the eyes of the person that he was so incredibly in love with.

"Why are you so sad?" Cloud whispered as he sat down gently on Zack's legs, aware of how much heavier he must have gotten whilst boosting up his training since the last time that he was able to do this with the SOLDIER.

"I'm not," Zack chuckled with a carefree smile on his face, his eyes avoiding Cloud's frown with skill, "how can I be sad when I'm with you right?" he added with a grin and then allowed his eyes to meet Cloud's, winking at him before snorting once he saw the pink on the blonde's cheeks darkening.

"Shut up!" Cloud snapped with an even darker blush as Zack continued to laugh at him and he quickly hid his face in the raven's chest as he curled up on Zack's lap, whining about how it wasn't fair of the elder to tease him like that.

"Aw Cloud," Zack's fingers then came and brushed against the blonde's cheek lightly as if he was using a feather, making Cloud smile slightly as he closed his eyes when they shifted on the couch so that they were now spread across it, Cloud laying in between Zack's legs on his side so that he could listen to the heartbeat of the raven.

Though he knew he should have tried to get an answer out of Zack about his strange behavior a little earlier, he honestly just didn't want to break the embrace that they were sharing at that moment in time; it'd been too long since they had last done such a thing.

They stayed in their warm embrace for the next two hours occasionally, exchanging a few light and soft kisses whenever Cloud looked up and their eyes connected in a somewhat sweet gaze.

"Ah, crap," Cloud groaned when he glanced at the clock on the wall, his body aching for him to just ignore his delivery services, for just today…to be in Zack's arms all day.

"What?" Zack asked quietly when he heard his partner curse and his hold around him tightened slightly when Cloud wriggled upwards so that his spikes brushed under Zack's chin comfortably.

"I have to do some deliveries but I don't want to leave you," Cloud pulled at Zack's shirt and sighed loudly, grinning when Zack purred and kissed the top of his head.

"Well I could come with you, spend a little more quality time with each other, I think we have the right to do that considering the amount of time we've had apart," Zack suggested as he waved his hands around in the air and a brilliant smile blossomed across Cloud's face as he sat up on his knees and faced Zack with excitement.

"You'd really go on my delivery rounds with me?" Cloud tilted his head to the side as his bangs fell into his stunning blue eyes.

Zack grinned and brushed the hair away from Cloud's eyes, to allow his fingers to sit against the younger's cheek.

"Of course I would," Zack replied with a slightly seductive smirk that made the blonde in front of him freeze up and blush darkly before playfully pushing the raven and getting up from the warmth of their embrace.

"Come on then,"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry!" Zack panicked and ran his hands through his hair as he stared at the boxes of, now, broken plates.<p>

Cloud pressed his fingers to his temples, shaking his head as he watched Zack climb off of the Fenrir and onto all fours trying to magically put the pieces back together.

"Zack stop," Cloud sniggered slightly and kneeled down next to the raven who just pouted back at him with a loud whimper making a couple walking past them look at them very strangely.

"But I broke the package; you're going to get in trouble aren't you?" Zack asked with a worried expression and Cloud rolled his eyes.

"I'm my own boss Zack," Cloud pointed out and bonked his fist down onto the SOLDIER's head making the raven laugh slightly.

"So…you're not going to get into trouble because of me?" Zack asked one last time just to double check that he was out of trouble.

"Precisely," Cloud smiled and cooed slightly as his arms came around Zack's neck, his lips pressing to the elder's in a passionate dance making Zack's eyes widen before slowly closing as he began to kiss back.

"And this is for?" Zack grinned brightly when they pulled away from each other making Cloud smile back.

"For being cute," Cloud replied and quickly avoided the hand that came to smack him behind the head, "you were_ always _calling me cute," Cloud pointed out with a laugh and stood up, watching with a little shy expression as Zack followed.

"I did?" Zack asked and Cloud frowned slightly as he went about picking up the broken pieces and put them in the bag he kept for packages.

"Yeah, all the time…you don't remember?" Cloud looked up and tilted his head to the side with confusion.

Zack cleared his throat and shook his head once he took in Cloud's reaction; his eyes seemed to shield themselves from being read by the other.

"Of course, sorry, just another idiot moment of…mine," Zack chuckled a little too nervously for Cloud's liking and the blonde fell silent for a while as he continued to look on at the raven in utter confusion.

"An idiot moment," Cloud muttered as he and Zack returned to the Fenrir.

_That was a little strange _Cloud frowned as he started the bike up and patted his waist, motioning for Zack to take a hold of it, which he did before they took off.

Though it wasn't a special event, surely Zack would have remembered calling Cloud cute…he did it all of the time when they were together; Cloud laughed slightly and shook his head at himself.

_Or maybe Cloud, you're just thinking too much._

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that this took so long to come out, but if any of you watch me on DeviantART (on :devklonoalight: ) then you would know that my life has practically been down the shit hole for the past few months and it's not getting any better at the moment, but as I am writing this, I am also writing chapter nine of this story to get another update out there as well as for my Kingdom Hearts AkuRoku one :)<strong>

**Again, I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter but please still leave reviews for me so that I know you haven't given up on me or this story *chuckles nervously*.**


	9. Chapter 9

- **Pairing : – **Zack x Cloud  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai **which means that it contains **boy-boy love,** between Zack and Cloud from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong>Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please review this; otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>When Cloud and Zack returned home from the deliveries, the first thing the blonde noticed was that there was a note pinned to the door of the bar which made him frown a little and he pulled it down as he and Zack entered the warmth.<p>

"What's that?" Zack asked as he ran his fingers through his thick black hair, his eyes staring at the small bit of paper in Cloud's fingers.

"Tifa, she's put that she's taken the kids out for a day trip or something," Cloud shrugged and put the paper on a random table before turning and flipping the open sign on the door to 'closed'.

"That's nice," Zack sighed not knowing exactly what to say before he turned to stare at the blonde who was currently pulling off his jacket, making the shirt underneath raise up a little showing that stomach that had become so toned since the last time the raven saw it.

Shaking his head free Cloud puffed and looked over at Zack, blushing slightly when he noticed that his shirt was still sitting on his stomach, showing off his skin and he quickly pulled his shirt down despite the whines of protest coming from his partner.

"Shut up," Cloud muttered chuckling slightly as he moved passed Zack and made his way up the stairs towards his bedroom again, wanting to change out of his shirt and into something that didn't scratch at his skin so much.

Kicking his door shut behind him, Cloud then grabbed the end of his shirt with both hands and lifted it up, freezing just as the shirt blinded him as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and a pair of hands rested gently on his bare chest making his face heat up dramatically; he slowly pulled his shirt all the way off, instantly whimpering lightly as Zack's lips attached themselves to his neck.

"Zack," Cloud whined as he felt his face heat up even more but his protests were drowned out by a short loud gasp coming from his mouth as Zack bit down on his neck hard, the raven's hands still holding against his chest as his warm tongue slithered out and brushed up against Cloud's pale skin, over the wound he'd inflicted.

"What are you doing?" Cloud purred as he reached behind him and grabbed a hand full of Zack's hair, closing his eyes as Zack's hand slipped down his torso and gently stroked up and down his sides.

"I think you already know that yourself," Zack growled against Cloud's neck and placed slow and heated kisses in the crook, smirking when he had to tighten his hold around the blonde as he felt Cloud's legs give way slightly.

"I just wanted to be sure," Cloud whispered and pulled at Zack's hair with the hand that was reaching behind him, hard before turning around in the SOLDIER's arms, his other hand coming around and joining the hair pulling.

"Oh yeah, you think you're ready?" Zack asked with a slightly worried expression on his face and Cloud paused, his blue eyes looking to the floor for a few silent moments, torturing Zack.

"I think I am," Cloud said bashfully as he looked back up and smiled warmly with a pink tint glowing on his cheeks almost angelically and Zack found himself in awe as his amethyst eyes scanned over the blonde's face.

Zack's lips the barely touched Cloud's, their eyes automatically closing at the action as their kisses began to get longer and longer each time they lips touched, a gentle moan slipping between them both.

Every time Zack's hands rubbed up his chest, Cloud felt a trail of heat follow them anxiously and he purred brilliantly against the raven's lips, blushing slightly when Zack began to slowly walk them back towards the bed whilst removing his lips from Cloud's and deciding the ravish the blonde's neck instead with harsh bites that cut his skin.

"Zack!" Cloud gasped and gripped the front of his lover's shirt as they fell backwards, his eyes wide and filled with a strong haze of lust as Zack's tongue rolled out onto his soft skin and lapped up the small trail of blood that had leaked from the cut made by the SOLDIER's teeth.

Zack smirked against the younger's skin and threw his hands out to prevent himself from falling on top of Cloud, not wanting to hurt him and took a moment to enjoy the sight writhing underneath him, a pretty pink blush across the blonde's cheeks.

"Not fair," Cloud muttered with a pout as his heavy lidded eyes gazed up at Zack with hunger and the raven tilted his head to the side in confusion before laughing lightly when Cloud's hand gently clawed at his shirt.

"You're going to help?" Zack asked in a hushed whisper, his eyes glowing with seduction as his arms curled around Cloud and helped him sit up on his knees, the blonde's hands grabbing the bottom of his short and lifting it quickly, leaning forwards and placing shy kisses upon the skin that was revealed making Zack grunt slightly.

Throwing his shirt behind him, Zack quickly pulled Cloud's face up so that their lips could meet again, earning himself a loud groan erupting from his partner in such an arousing way that Zack shivered at the sound.

It only took them a few seconds to go back to lying down on the bed with each other, their lips sore and swollen but neither of them wanting to part as their legs tangled together, their hands travelling and exploring the other's body.

Zack's fingers toyed with the zipper of Cloud's jeans, wanting to tease him a little but his plan was destroyed when Cloud growled in annoyance and bit down on his bottom lip hard whilst thrusting up into his hand causing their hips to meet and clothed erections to touch.

"Don't do that without telling me!" Zack cried pulling away from Cloud's lips and pouting slightly making the blonde chuckle deeply as his small hands curled into the raven's thick hair even more, his heart frantically beating and his face heating up when he felt Zack's hand cup him through his jeans, his lips parted as a moan drew itself out of him.

"Why are you teasing?" Cloud gasped as Zack continued to gently palm him, the raven's hand moving up and down causing the most unbearable pleasure.

"Maybe I like to hear those pretty little noises of yours," Zack replied and his lips pulled upwards into a grin when Cloud rolled his eyes, but only got to half way and cried out as Zack quickly slipped his hand inside of Cloud's trousers and grabbed a hold of the blonde's bare member.

It was a little strange for Cloud to hear those words come from his boyfriend's lips; he didn't know what was wrong other than Zack had never been somebody to use lines like that before, though thinking this, Cloud noticed that they hadn't really been in this situation before.

Zack's hand continued to gentle pump around Cloud's arousal, his teeth leaving marks on the blonde's neck making the man in his grasp moan and mewl his name out with one of the most seductive tones Zack had ever heard.

"Zack, please!" Cloud whined and rolled his hips upwards to meet the raven's, his eyes meeting amethyst with a lustful gaze.

Blinking as though he was somehow blind, Zack then smiled slightly and began pulling Cloud's pants down with the blonde kicking his legs out to help, his hands soon moving to accompany Zack's.

"It's going to hurt," Zack admitted with a twist of hi slips, his body now as naked as Cloud's as they sat on their knees again.

"I'm not a woman," Cloud frowned and shook his head with his hands waving in the air slightly, "I know it'll hurt," he added and his confusion dug in more when Zack got up from the bed and wandered into the bathroom, coming out a few seconds later with the shampoo bottle.

"I don't have anything else to…um," Zack motioned with his hands so that he wouldn't have to say the words that deeply embarrassed him and Cloud laughed quietly before nodding and smiling warmly when Zack returned to the bed, sitting in between his legs and placing gentle kisses on his lips as he was lowered onto his back once more.

Flipping the cap open, Zack squeezed the liquid contents into his hands before placing the bottle on the floor, his lips continuing to move against Cloud's passionately to distract the blonde from the almost certain pain he would be feeling from the intrusion of his fingers.

It was only when his fingers tapped against the puckered flesh that Zack felt Cloud suddenly stiffen under his touch, it was only a little but it was enough to tell the raven that Cloud was more nervous about this then he was letting Zack know.

He decided to do it slowly and slipped a finger inside Cloud, both of them gasping loudly at the action, Cloud's was through slight pain but Zack's was threw more pleasure than anything upon knowing how almost impossibly tight his soon to be lover was.

"Are you alright?" Zack asked as his head finally pulled up from watching his finger disappear and Cloud nodded, his eyes were closed as if he was almost trying to concentrate on something which made Zack's lips curl upwards slightly.

Zack then took the opportunity to slip the other finger inside of the blonde he was craving more than he thought was humanly possible, just the way Cloud looked aroused, arching his back to make that creamy white skin rise up towards his face again, gently purring whenever his lips moved against the blonde's neck…it was too much and Cloud didn't even know what he was doing.

"Zack," Cloud whispered and moaned slightly as the raven continued to scissor his fingers inside of him, his hands gripping the sheets on his bed tightly, and his teeth gritted together as he tried to keep his voice down.

Smirking, Zack removed his fingers just as Cloud began to enjoy them, he wasn't being cruel as he now knew that Cloud was prepared properly and he turned and grabbed the bottle of shampoo once more but instead squeezing the liquid onto his penis before he began to gently coat it so he didn't excite himself even more, which would result in their night ending rather quickly.

Leaning back over the blushing blonde, Zack placed both of his hands either side of Cloud's head and gazed down at him with a soft expression ghosting his face, his heart frantically beating in his chest as Cloud's hands reached up and cupped the sides of his neck gracefully.

As he began to ease into the blonde the warmth completely engulfed him and his breath hitched loudly, his eyes quickly looking back to Cloud who was currently rubbing his fingertips against the sides of his neck, trying to distract himself from the obvious discomfort that was displayed all over his face.

"Ow," Cloud hissed and he arched his back slightly, wrapping his arms around Zack's neck so he could pull the raven against him.

"Shall I stop?" Zack asked a little worriedly and he moaned slightly when Cloud rolled his hips, bringing him completely into the blonde with one delicious swift move.

"Does that answer your question?" Cloud gasped and he brought Zack into a soft kiss, his nerves showing more than he would have liked them too as his hands were currently shaking as they grasped Zack's thick black mane.

"Yeah," Zack whispered as he pulled away from Cloud, his forehead gently pressing to the blondes in order to calm him before he continued, "you're shaking Cloud,"

"What?" Cloud asked and he suddenly became very aware of how much he was currently vibrating beneath Zack and he flushed darkly, "sorry I guess," he moaned lightly as Zack move a little inside of him, "I'm more nervous than I thought,"

"It's alright," Zack replied with a whisper of a kiss brushing against his throat as the blonde wriggled his hips to show he was ready for him to move, "I'm not here to hurt you," he added and with a gentle move of his hips he began the slow rhythm that made his lover moan.

Cloud smiled to himself as his fingers wandered through the thick black mane surrounding Zack's head and arched his back when a large wave of pleasure rippled through him, his lips parting and the raven's name echoed around his bedroom.

After seeing what he had, he never thought that he'd be able to make love with Zack in his whole life but now here he was in the bliss that he'd dreamt of several times, wrapped up in the raven's arms as their bodies began to move as one.

A thin coat of sweat began to shine on their bodies as their pace sped up, their lips crashing together in a messy kiss as their hands entwined above the blonde's head, only the noises of panting, flesh moving together and the bed could be heard around the room.

It took a few tries before Cloud could finally match Zack's speed, but as soon as they matched, the pleasure was doubled and Cloud's stomach turned all around at the feeling as his eyes closed, it was a fire that he'd never felt and he had never wanted to hold onto such a feeling before.

Zack's hands were soon moving away from Cloud's and slipping down the blonde's sides, cupping around his backside before moving back to Cloud's hips, lifting his lover up a little from the mattress so he could move a little easier causing profanities to fall from Cloud's lips.

Cloud's hands fisted around the pillow that was currently being squashed up against his headboard as his toes curled in delight; the feeling of being invaded by Zack was just something that he was finding difficult to handle and he groaned loudly as the fire he was experiencing suddenly became warmer.

Grunting loudly as he tried to catch a little breath, Zack let go of Cloud's hips and wrapped his arms around the blonde as his lips returned to his lover's, both of them moaning as their tongues teased each other as they quickly grew closer and closer to their climax.

As Cloud's hands moved to wrap around Zack's back, his nails dug into the raven's skin and pulled them down leaving red marks trailing after his fingers, a sharp hiss vibrating against his lips as Zack continued to kiss him to encourage the orgasm that he was desperate for Cloud to feel.

Cloud whimpered against Zack's lips as he suddenly arched into the raven, gasping as he pulled away and moaned loudly as he felt himself release over his stomach, his breath coming out short and fast as Zack continued to move within him, the raven's lips pressed firmly against the base of his throat.

It was the strangest feeling ever that suddenly filled Cloud inside, literally.

Shaking, Zack just about collapsed on top of Cloud, his breath brushing over the blonde's neck as his head lay upon Cloud's chest exhausted from their precious moment.

But he was soon smiling when Cloud's arms came around his shoulders, comforting him lovingly as one of the younger's hands came up further to brush gently through his thick black hair.

"That was incredible," Cloud whispered more to himself than Zack but the sleepy raven heard it none the less and his smile soon grew into a fully blown grin as he lifted his head a bit and placed a soft kiss against Cloud's lips.

"You can say that again," Zack replied once he pulled away from the younger male, his hips moving so that he released himself from Cloud's backside making the blonde whimper slightly at the loss of intimacy.

"I never thought that this would happen," Cloud said quietly as his eyes moved from Zack's face to his lover's chest where his fingers were currently tracing circles, his heart aching as he allowed himself to think of that time when Zack wasn't with him, to that time when he thought that Zack was dead.

"Hey," Zack's face turned serious as he lay on his side next to Cloud, his strong arms wrapping around the younger's waist, "I'm here now," he added knowing exactly why Cloud had said what he did.

"I know I just…" Cloud closed his eyes and buried his face in Zack's chest, listening to the raven's rapid heartbeat, "my sadness can't just stop like a switch," he tried to explain in simple terms so that he wouldn't end up crying, he didn't want to ruin their moment and so he quickly leaned up and kissed Zack deeply.

But it wasn't just his hurt that was bothering him, Cloud felt that something was wrong, something just didn't sit right about Zack's entire being and he was going to try and find out what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only way I can continue to know people are interested in me continuing this story!<strong>

**Alright I finally got it up for you guys and I apologize for the yet again disgusting lateness of this chapter, my life has just been falling down the shit hole right now and I've not really had any time or inspiration to be writing right now, but I did it and I'm pretty happy with how it's turned out.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for the lateness please, please forgive me because I'll get better I swear haha.**


	10. Update Important To Read!

_**Update! Important to**__** Read!**_

28/07/2012

Okay I haven't been able to update this story in quite a number of months dues to the unfortunate thing of falling out of the story a bit too much. My private life has basically killing me since December and I'm still finding it very hard to write.

I'm seeing a Therapist, Psychologist, Psychiatrist and a Councillor because of the problems that are going on with me at the moment.

I'm really, really trying to get a chapter out for you guys and I'm so upset that I can't even write one well enough for you all, I really hope that you guys can forgive me for being the worst writer ever.

Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, I'll be trying my best.

**~Klonoa**


End file.
